A Sweet Acceptence
by Lady of the Winds
Summary: A ancient story of mine. A fluffy little Male purple pikmin/femwhite pikmin. Please R and R.


**Hello again~! ^_^**

**This an old story of which I wrote well over a year ago, so it's not my best work. But I hope that you'll enjoy it any ways. I edited it slightly to remove any grammar bugs and such. I change the Pikmin autonomy slightly for the story and it also takes place AFTER Pikmin 1 but before Pikmin 2.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Purple X White

Purples were always clumsy. They were bulky creature who ran rather slowly and made thumping noises whenever their feet touched the ground. But they were powerful pikmin. With the strength of 10 pikmin, it was the strongest one around. It's heavily built body was covered in a luscious deep purple. On its head, thick tufts of hair sprouted. One particular purple was madly in love with a female white pikmin. Could the two be anymore different? The little female was the most beautiful of colors, a clean, glowing white. Her eyes were what most other weren't too fond of. They were a deep crimson. But he thought they were what made her such an angel. _His_ ivory, sunset red eyed angel. She was the smallest white in all of the white pikmin. She was a flower pikmin. This made her his complete opposite. He was slow while she was as fast as the wind itself. While she was very weak in her attacks, she peppered her enemies with 10 hits in a second. She made herself even more dangerous by being poisonous to enemies. The purple didn't care. He loved her anyways. He longed with all his heart to show her his affections.

_Would she accept him?_

One night he found her sitting on a rock and gazing at the stars. Now that they had found a safe place for themselves, the pikmin could stay out at night without worrying about being eaten or attacked. Several Pikmin were kept as guards because of their excellent sight and hearing. The purple waddled over to her shyly, holding something behind his back. He cooed softly to get her attention. The white turned, her figure outlined by Selene's soft rays. He struggled to get his words out. He cooed once more, handing her a small item that was wrapped in a leaf. She squeaked in thank you and took the packet. His face was burning as she opened it. When she unwrapped, she found a drop of honey. Unlike nectar, it was harder to find and didn't make a pikmin a flower, rather it moved them to the next stage, such as causing a bud to bloom or a leaf to become a bud. But honey was a lot sweeter and pikmin considered it gold. It increased their defenses against attacks and made them temporarily immune to everything. She looked up at him, astonished. How had he gotten the honey? She beckoned him to come closer. The purple walked to her, his face burning and heart beating faster than ever. Did she accept his gift? The purple cooed in confusion, until the albino female grabbed him and pulled him forward. He thought his heart stopped when she rubbed her head lovingly against his wine purple chest, squeaking in gratitude. He felt his knees quiver. She squeaked in return. He shyly took a seat next to her. She chirped approvingly. She looked down at the honey, cocking her head, thinking. He looked at her, feeling confused and a bit hurt because she hadn't eaten his gift. She finally put it to her lips and drank, shivering in pleasure as the sweet taste ran over her tongue. The purple watched as she took the honey from her lips, leaving half a drop. She squeaked and handed him the rest, telling him to have the last of the honey. He shook his head, cooing that it was for her. She smiled and cooed back, pleading that he enjoy the taste as well. He was about to refuse once more, when she made giant pleading eyes. Unable to find the heart to object, he drank the last of the drop. She chirped, satisfied. He had to admit, it was rather tasty. He now understood why other pikmin loved it so much. As soon as he finished, he put the leaf-cup down. She nodded and turned her head back to the stars, watching happily. He followed her example and turned to gaze. He could understand why she did this. The sky was rich with a deep dark blue that covered the sky like an ocean. The stars were everywhere. They sparkled and shimmered in the sky. He felt the universe and its beauty and depth. While he took in the grand view of the vast star filled sky, he leaned back, spreading his paws out for support. He accidently leaned on one of the female's paws. Both turned simultaneously, their eyes meeting briefly. He retracted his paw, chirping apologetically, and blushing madly. She smiled before scooting closer to him, suddenly rubbing against his chest, her stem and the top of her head rubbing against his chin. He shivered with glee. Together they watched the stars. He began to feel her relax and slump slightly. He chirped, but was not answered with anything besides a small squeak of good night. He himself began to feel fatigue. Leaning back against the rock, he yawned, gently putting an arm around his beloved scarlet eyed angel. She responded by nuzzling his chest. Feeling satisfied with peace and love, he allowed sleep to take over his blissful mind.

_She had accepted him. _


End file.
